Spring of Desire
by TheLangleyKing
Summary: Elsa and Anna discover new ways to love each other after the execution of Hans and Anna's divorce with Kristoff
1. Chapter 1: Spicy Eggs

**Chapter 1: Spicy Eggs**

It all started a few years after Hans was executed for his crimes against Arendelle. I had divorced Kristoff only a year ago. If you really want to know what happened, I'll tell you. I had found him fucking Sven a few days before our anniversary. To be honest, it turned me on a bit seeing how Sven's enormous reindeer cock nearly hit the ground with every thrust Kristoff made. I stood there for a good five minutes, and then out of nowhere, Kristoff cums into Sven's ass while Sven cums as well. They both shot out what seemed like a whole gallon of cum. I will tell the truth, I did masturbate while I watched, but I digress. This story starts in my and Elsa's bed on the first day of spring.

I wake up to the soft glow of the rising sun over Marshmallow's icy palace. I sit up and realize that elsa is not in bed with me. I begin to worry, because I saw her morning robe still hanging up by the closet. I begin to think of the worst possible reasons why she isn't here. I run out of the room, without realizing I had forgotten my robe. I run up and down the palace trying to find her. As I am streaking through the hallways I see multiple workers. I run past them all while trying to stay hidden. I end up accepting the fate that she is gone forever. So, to cope with this, I go into the kitchen to drown myself in ice cream so that I can remember her for one more time, and lo and behold, Elsa is in the kitchen. She's completely naked, making me a breakfast of eggs and sausage. Seeing her standing there, covered in sweat with her hair down makes me start to drip. As I would usually do, I sneak up behind her and, without missing a beat, grab her breast with my hand and shove my middle finger into her asshole. With my finger deep inside her, a feeling of warmth flows through my body. Before she shrieks and makes all the workers come see us, I move my hand off her breast and clap it over her mouth. "Good morning, Elsa." I say as I slowly move my hand off her mouth.

"Anna, you know I wasn't ready for that." She moans softly and lets out short gasps. She began to bend over and at the same time fondling her own breast. Her face slowly sliding to the floor and her butt cheeks spreading to reveal her dripping pussy. The moment her face is on the kitchen floor, I get a feeling behind me. It's not a good one. I quickly tackle Elsa behind the counter where we cannot be seen from the hallway. As the footsteps get closer, I reach over grab the spare apron from when we were kids. I put it on so that I can see who is interrupting us. Unfortunately the apron only goes down to just above my crotch. I peer over the counter and catch sight of Brenda, the maid. I stand up with my legs spread so that the counter top is just tall enough to hide the fact that I'm not wearing anything else.

"Brenda, you scared me," I said, "I was only trying to get this fork that dropped, when you come by and scare me six ways to Weaseltown." I continue the conversation, periodically glancing at Elsa to make sure she stays quiet. The last time I look down, I see her with a devilish grin on her face.

"My turn." She whispers to me. I start to get worried. I continue to talk with Brenda as I begin to notice my feet getting colder. Elsa had frozen my feet to the floor to keep me from moving. I look at her worriedly and see that her tongue is curling over her lips. She plunges her middle and index fingers deep inside my ass. I try not to show any emotions that would set off Brenda. Elsa, determined as ever to sabotage my small attempts at decency, begins, reaching the deepest crevices and making me wet with her tongue. Her fingers are opening and closing thrusting in and out of my asshole.

It's all a little overwhelming, to say the least. With both of these going at once, I have to get rid of Brenda - Brenda, who begins to walk around the counter, cheerfully oblivious to what (and who) is hiding behind it.

"Brenda! Wait!" I say trying to stop her "I feel like I left some delicates in the laundry room. Could you please go and get them for me while I make Elsa some breakfast?" I say frantically while holding back every single moan Elsa tries to force out of me.

"Of course, deary. I will take them to your room so that you can surprise Elsa." She responds as she walks away.

"She's gone Elsa." I say. She then twists her hand, spinning the fingers inside me while moving her tongue in and out of my dripping wet pussy. I burst, covering Elsa. It was almost as if she had blown up a dam, letting a river destroy the town it was supporting. "Elsa." I said while gasping for air, "Can you unfreeze me now? So we can get back to the room?"

"No," she said, "we're going to have a lot more fun just like that." She moves the ice from my feet to my ankles, binds them together, and freezes my wrists together behind my back. Soon after, I fall to the floor. Elsa takes my wrists and connects them with the ice around my ankles. As I struggle, I look up and see Elsa's, still with that devilish grin, making me feel helpless. I'm quite scared, but that didn't stop me from staring between her legs. Elsa freezes and cracks the apron I was wearing, destroying it so that I'm naked on the ground. She then levitates the ice and takes me down the hallway.

"We're going to have a lot of fun, Anna."


	2. Chapter 2: Unusual Meeting

**Chapter 2: Unusual Meeting**

As Elsa takes me down the hallway, I try to be as quiet as possible while rooms of workers passed by. We eventually get to our father's study. "First of all, we were lucky no one saw us. Second…Why would you do that to me?" I ask after she had closed the door. I begin to worry. "Why are we in Dad's study? What do you have planned for me?" She separates the ice cuffs and locks me against the desk. Now, with my ass out and my arms unable to move, I notice Elsa walk out and leave the door open. "Elsa! Don't leave me here like this!" I scream.

As I am waiting with no way to move, I begin to sob at the embarassment of being in this position without any way to break free. I hear the footsteps of someone wearing high heels. I can't turn my head far enough to see who it is. "Who is it? Please don't look." I say worriedly

"Don't worry Anna, no one will see you here." It's Elsa, wearing her green sun dress. She walks over to the other side of the desk. "But it won't be like that forever. I have told some of the help to come in here for a meeting with me. Now, I am going to let you free, but you must come over here and hide under the desk facing me. Okay?" She says, slowly lifting up her dress.

"Yes yes, Elsa. I will do anything for you." The ice cuffs melt and I quickly hide under the desk. "Now what?" I ask.

"Now," she says casually, lowering herself into the chair, "you eat me out under my dress when the workers come in here. Then, we will see if you can if you can get a reaction out of me. Here they come, now keep quiet."

"Good morning, your majesty," say the workers as they all enter.

"You better get to work Anna." Elsa whispered. "Hello and welcome." She says to the workers. "Now, I have called you here to send a message. Anna's undergarments have been slowly disappearing. She has gotten worried, and as she would, she came to her older sister for help. I do not know who is behind this but it needs to stop."

As she lectures the workers I get very nervous, but I have to make her feel what I did in front of Brenda. I take my hand and begin to twist and pull her clit lightly. I take my other hand and make a cone shape. I slowly begin to prod her ass while licking her already wet pussy. I feel her tense up, squeezing my tongue.

"Now, I want you to try and find the culprit!" She nearly screams as my hand slowly slides into her. After few minutes of work my entire hand is inside Elsa. I notice Elsa speaking much slower and breathing heavier. She lets out a large sigh, almost as if to catch her breath. I continue to push my hand farther and farther inside Elsa. "I don't care what other jobs you have to do. I have chosen you for this job." Elsa says sternly.

"If I may respond, your majesty, we have to continue working so that we may present a castle of tidiness and superiority. If we do not, then we will be looked down upon even by Marshmallow," one of the workers protests. My hand eventually reaches what seems to be near her belly button. I push outward, making a small bulge appear at her navel, while pumping my arm in and out of her ass. I do start out at a slow pace, but patience has never really been my strongest trait.

"Enough!" She screams as she pounds the desk. Elsa stands up quickly, dragging me up with her. Luckily, her dress flows over me so that I remain hidden from the castle staff. "I will not discuss this with you any more. I expect you to begin the search for this _thief_ at once. You are dismissed."

The instant the workers leave and close the door, I look up at her with a happy grin on my face. "That was close. Wow Elsa, you look worn out. You should have a rest."

"Yes. I am very worn out. You did very well. You did so much with so little effort." She sits down again before I can say a word, and as my arm is forced even deeper into her, I wince at the thought of how that little surprise must feel for her. She lets out a loud screech that echoes throughout the entire castle. Without a warning, several of the workers rush in to see why she had made such a loud noise.

"Queen Elsa, are you alright?" One of the workers asks.

"Y-y-yes. Yes. I am fine. I had just realized, much to my own embarrassment, that there's merely been a mix-up between my sister's undergarments and my own. You needn't search for a thief, as it seems I've been the culprit all along. Please get back to work." Elsa says, avoiding every eye in the room. The workers leave without a single question. "Anna. That felt... Amazing. Please, let me treat you to something special later."

"Of course Elsa. But first, may I take my hand out of you?" I ask.

"Please. But do it slowly." Elsa said.

I was about to go and pull slowly like she had asked, but then I get a naughty idea. I put a wooden ruler in Elsa's mouth and tell her to bite down hard. I then proceed to firmly grab her wonderful ass. I pull my arm out as fast as I could. Elsa lets out a small yelp, but it's muffled by the ruler. She had ruined her green dress and covered my entire lower half in her cum. I take a good strong hold of her dress, and rip it straight down. It tears at her waist. I then proceed to strip away the cloth covering her breasts. Now, she only has on a loose, green tube of ripped cloth around her abdomen. Elsa falls to the ground, utterly exhausted by the looks of it. I then notice her gaping, wide asshole, and how cramped my arm was after being in her for so long. "How about we let you rest before we go and get that treat?"

"Okay," Elsa says, breathing heavily, "wait in our bed. I will be with you in about an hour."

"I will be waiting." I respond, while sensually licking the arm that was inside her. So I leave the study. I quickly run down the halls, not caring who sees my breasts bouncing, or my ass shaking, or even the fluid dripping down my legs. I quickly jump into bed, ready for whatever Elsa had planned for me.


	3. Chapter 3: Eyes on Us

**Chapter 3: Eyes on Us**

I threw off the all the blankets, sheets and pillows. I was the only thing left on the bed. I was laying there, out of breath, with my legs spread, wide open, ready for Elsa to come and ravish me. Eventually, I had fallen asleep, but I did not move from my position. I had awoken to a sharp pain in my waist, and my hands tied to my legs with rope. My legs were fully spread apart as if I was doing the splits. The sharp pain was a large pieces of ice that had been shoved into me. They were both about the size of a baseball bat. Frantically, I look around. I find Elsa at the end of bed, holding a whip in one hand and spiked dog collar in the other.

"Finally, you are awake." Elsa said while twirling the whip. She was wearing black tights that wrap around the base of her breasts. It covers most of her abdomen. The lower half didn't cover anything except a bit on her thighs. She had her hair up in a ponytail, to be honest, she seemed more alluring than usual.

"Elsa," I said with a worried facade "I don't know what you are up to," I quickly changed tone to happy and surprised "but I am loving it." I said. She grins and begins to walk over to the bed. She begins to licking my breasts and removes the pieces of ice. Elsa stops teasing me, and I say "Why did you stop?"

"So that we can go to the treat I have ready for you." Elsa said as she begins to untie me. "We are going out for lunch right now… Well, at least I will get lunch."

"Dressed like this?" I ask. "Won't people look? Also, shouldn't I get dressed? It will be very embarrassing and I don't people to watch."

"I know, that is the plan Anna." Elsa said as she handed me the collar. "Put this on. Then, we will go." After I put on the collar, Elsa takes a small rope and ties it to the collar. "Now come on. We are leaving now. Ignore the workers, no matter what they say." She said adamantly.

As we walked down the halls, the workers would say things like "Where are your clothes? You aren't going out like that are you? Please cover yourself madam." and my favorite "I forbid you from leaving this castle looking like that!" for the workers that said that, Elsa frozen them to the wall so that they could not stop us. We got outside the entrance and Elsa took me over to the public garden.

"There isnt anywhere to get lunch in the garden is there?" I asked as she took me to the open area near the center of the garden. Without saying anything, Elsa pushes me down to the ground with my ass in the air. She then freezes my hands and feet to the ground. Now, unable to move, I begin to notice the passers by staring at me in such a vulnerable position and Elsa standing over me.

"You will be my lunch, Anna." Elsa said. "You will enjoy this as all these people walking by watch you here in the middle of the garden. Are you ready for this?" She said getting closer to my backside.

"Yes Elsa, I don't care if people come by and masturbate to us, as long as I am with you."

"Here we go Anna." Elsa said as she spread my cheeks apart. I was expecting her to eat my pussy, but instead, she takes her tongue and licks my asshole. I gasp, looking at the people stopping to watch. Elsa starts to finger me as well as eat my ass. Her hot wet tongue going all around inside me made me feel like I had never felt before. The people stopping by to watch and stare made me even more aroused. I then notice some of the men taking out their dicks and beginning to masturbate. As more people circled around us, I begin to get hotter and hotter.

"Hey guys," I announced "if you want to cum on the queen and princess, now would be the opportunity." As soon as I said that, more and more guys crowded around and started to masturbate. "Oh yes Elsa!" I scream as she reaches farther inside me with her tongue and making me wet. Having so many people watch us made me even hornier. I was getting close, like a water balloon filling up ready to pop. "Here it comes guys!" I say trying to encourage them to cum on us. I scream at the top of my lungs as i orgasm all over Elsa. The men around us all cum in tandem on us. It feels like I stepped out into the rain but the rain didn't roll of me, it stayed on my tits. We are both covered in hot sticky jizz from head to toe.

"Lick it up!" one guy says from the back. Soon after he gets the entire crowd chanting "Lick it up! Lick it up! Lick it up!"

"If that is what you guys want, then we will do it." Elsa said as she unfroze me from the ground. Elsa took the first strike, licking up the cum from my ass to my lower back. I returned the favor by licking her breasts down to her crotch. Making quick work and cleaning up everything off her. After we were both clean, We told the men around us to leave and never mention this to anyone, or else the Ice Queen would fix them. Permanently.

We walk back into the castle, not caring that we were both naked. By this point, we didn't care if everyone saw us together. As we are messing around we accidentally bump into a wall that indents. "That isn't good" I say while stopping teasing Elsa. Before we could even say another word, the wall spins, putting us into a room with straps, ropes, chains and other assorted bondage items. We both realized that it was a hidden sex dungeon. We had no idea that this was here but we were sure going to use it.


End file.
